


Summer Memories

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the OCD!Kaiba series. Jounouchi muses on their home, and how his summers have changed over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Memories

The garden is Jounouchi’s pride and joy.

He hasn’t let a single one of Seto’s gardeners touch the space he had demanded when the property had been purchased. They can have the rest of the grounds, more space than Jounouchi can ever imagine them needing.

The massive lawns had bright white painted lines on them since the past year, much to his pleasure, with a large gate leading to them that closes at sunset. The space was available for kids to play sports and have practices, and with a little nagging the supplies and gear were available for the kids while they played.

To be honest, it hadn’t taken much convincing, not with his lover’s sweet spot for kids. With his home office and study overlooking the grounds, it meant Seto got to watch the kids play and have fun while he worked.

But none of that held bearing on his personal garden.

Each day he would wake up and tend it, starting a new routine where he would wake with Seto far earlier than before. It had taken some getting used to for both of them, but now there were little, tired smiles exchanged as they moved around each other in tandem while the sun glowed lazily on the horizon.

The garden had become a tiny spot of sanity in the mad rush and eerie calamity his life had been engulfed by since their relationship had gone public. His knees caked with dirt and grass stains, gloved hands turns earth through their fingers and coaxing the life out of nothing.

Most of it was food, practical things he could use in the kitchen, things they could share out on the patio. The watermelon was already swelling nicely, and the familiarity of it brings a smile to his lips.

Summers of pooling their money to buy a watermelon and share it, ignoring the heat with their fingers and faces sticky, tiny black seeds collecting on the table.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist, Jounouchi smiles.

It was high time he called everyone to visit again, to make new summer memories.


End file.
